Letter to a Lover
by bitterchoco
Summary: it's a love letter, it's shonen ai, I'm suck in summary


Disclaimer : Character definitely not mine, I will buy them, if I had money TT  
  
Letter to a lover  
  
By : Bitterchoco 20  
  
To the love of my life ,  
  
Never realize that it's been 8 years we knew each other , and 5 years since we got together, time does flies so fast . Never thought that I would falling in love with you . Many things happened back then..  
  
How Smiley started to dates Megane . Did you remember how hilarious way he use to get Megane ? I still laugh if I remember that, Smiley sang a stupid love song in front of Megane's house in middle of a night, Megane's parents drag him inside so he won't made another stupid act, and he got Megane's parents approval . We did agree that Smiley was a far better basketball player than a singer, and we never allow him sing anymore .  
  
As we guess that Megane's took medical school, and so did you. Gori received scholarship from UCLA for physic. Ryochin became basketball coach, he also wrote some article for sport magazine. Kitsune finally reached his dreams, and became player for Chicago Bulls.I heard Fujima study business in Oxford. I finally chose majoring literature and later because of your encouragement became writer, my first book was bestseller.  
  
We never knew the reason why Haruko-chan decided she to chose Ryochin as her husband over Michael Okita, and how the look of Gori's face when he heard it was priceless, thanks god I brought camera .  
  
But, the real surprise was when Micchi decided to chose law school and been accept in Tokyo Daigaku, we never thought that he would made it. And how he proposed Ayako only with fake diamond ring. We considered that Ayako was in a moment of insanity, when she agreed to him. A year later Micchy finally bought real diamond ring for the wedding.  
  
Do you remember, you often came to shohoku because megane and you went to same university, and he invited you to visit. We became really close after my back injury getting worsted on my second years in college, and I have to give up my dream as basketball tensai. You were training as a young doctor in the hospital I went to. I became bitter after I realized that I could never played basket anymore, I locked myself from the world. You always accompany me, kept a faith in me. In the end you heal me.  
  
You said to me, although can't play basket anymore but days when I was in basketball court will always remains in my mind, and in the memories of each person that been played with me.  
  
You encourage me to start writing, to write my dreams, to remembering the air in basketball match, to tell the world of man with a broken wings tried build his world once more.  
  
You teach me to be honest, to respect myself. You told me to open my happy-face mask, and face the world with true smile. For the first time in years, you made realize that I don't have to pretend to be a someone else, everyone loves me just the way I am.  
  
You treats me like a lady, you make me blushing, and you said I'm cute. And when I said "I'm a man, stop treating me like a lady". You laugh and you said that I'm your fair lady. And I blushed more.  
  
Do you remember the night when you told me how you feel about me? You gave 999 red roses to me and you played piano for me in Haruko-chan wedding day. I got more attention than the bride got for herself. But I'm the happiest person in that wedding party when you said that you want to be the man in my life, I blushed and cried like a girl.  
  
A month later, I moved in to your apartment, and everyone said we were moving too fast. We adopted our first child two months after I moved in to your apartment, and everyone said we were crazy. We named him Beni, well actually you were. I said it was lousy name, but you said Beni mean red, just like my hair, and I was speechless and gave up to your choice. We did agree that all our children will use your family-name. Your parent were happy, they just got their first grandson, after you refused for us to moved in with your parent, everyday they'd came just to visited Beni. Two years after we adopted Beni, we adopted a baby girl. You agreed to let me named her, so I named her Sakura . Right now Beni is 5 years old and Sakura is 3 years old, and I still can't make them called me daddy, they keep on called me "Hana-mama", and worst of all, even Megane's children called me that way, hell even Smiley called me "Hana-mama". This is not fair they called you "Toru-tousan", but it's ok that's the prove ther love to me .  
  
I don't know since when we made write letter to each-other on our anniversary as tradition, instead of give present.  
  
But in this chance I just want to tell you that everyday my love for you grow stronger, looking back through times make me realize that I've been blessed, coz HANAGATA TORU, you've complete, as man and as a human . I LOVE YOU ALWAYS.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
SAKURAGI HANAMICHI 


End file.
